This invention relates generally to vehicle signal lamp devices, and more particularly to signal lamp devices usable to make the presence of a vehicle and its direction of motion more easily determinable.
Operation of a vehicle in limited visibility situations increases the hazards to both the operator and those in the area. Such situations might include night driving on a highway, operation of equipment in a construction or excavation area, use of a fork truck in a plant or factory, and numerous other topographical, meteorlogical and occupational conditions. For example, at night, red motorcyle reflectors will inform a rearwardly approaching vehicle that an object is on the road, but they convey no information as to what the object is or whether it is moving. Similarly, a single headlamp leaves doubt in the mind of a vehicle operator approaching from the front as to whether the headlamp represents a motorcycle in the middle of a lane or an auto with a headlamp out of service and straddling the road. Also, when construction equipment or fork trucks are used in areas where visibility is limited by structures, other equipment, storage racks and the like, people in the area may be able to hear the operated vehicle, but be unable to identify what and where it is or what direction it is moving in. Many other types of vehicles and hazardous situations may come to mind. Clearly, however, the problem is one of conveying adaquate information to other people in the area of the operated vehicle so that they can properly assess the danger and take the necessary precautions. Insufficient or faulty information may well increase the danger.
The use of signal lights atop a mast extending from the operated vehicle is one known method of conveying such information in limited visibility situations. Generally, these devices are suitable only to indicate presence. They do not denote motion, possible motion, or direction of motion of the object to which they are attached.
A known improvement on such devices is to connect the signal light to the vehicle brake system. This will convey further information regarding the motion of the vehicle, but only when the brakes are actually applied, and even then, the direction of motion of the vehicle may be undeterminable.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a signal device which conveys a greater amount of information about the presence and direction of motion of a vehicle to which it is attached.
It is a further object to convey such information in situations in which the vehicle itself may not be visible.
A further object of the invention is to make the forward and rearward arrangement of the vehicle determinable without visual observation of the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to convey information regarding the use of the vehicle braking or reverse systems.
Yet another object of the invention is to convey such information peripherally about the vehicle.
It is also an object of the invention to increase the range over which such information is conveyed.